


crash boom (kiss)

by words_unravel



Series: twitter prompt fills [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Party Crashers, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam gets there first, but Louis doesn't mind.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash boom (kiss)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortymaliks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortymaliks/gifts).



> written for the prompt: liam/louis, fake married, "I want to try something"
> 
> unbeta'd so please ignore any mistakes or inaccuracies :P

* * *

Louis can feel the warm press of Liam’s hand low on his back. It’s not an unfamiliar feeling; they’ve often stood next to each other during the course of some meeting or another. If they’re walking through an entry, Liam will often set his hand there to guide Louis forward. Never pushy, per se. More like a reminder - that Liam’s there, close by. 

It feels a bit different to Louis tonight. 

Just then, the pressure of Liam’s fingers increases and Louis turns his head to hear, “Right, love?”

Oh yes, there’s— _that_.

It’d been a silly little dare, because Louis was bored and Liam was almost always willing to go along. 

“To be honest,” Louis starts. Waving a hand to indicate Liam’s face, he grins and adds, “I was a little distracted.”

Everyone laughs. Liam scolds him for not paying attention, but it’s through a smile, his eyes squinched nearly closed like they do when he’s delighted with something. Louis isn’t going to lie and say that he doesn’t enjoy being the one that puts that look on Liam’s face, has since they met as roommates in uni. 

After they made their way through an initial rough patch, of course. Louis doesn’t like thinking about that, however. 

He looks over to find Liam watching him. There’s still a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, but curiosity is there too now. He steps impossibly closer and murmurs, “Everything good?” His lips brush Louis’ cheek and he thinks, _that’s not how you whisper_ , before Liam’s stepping back and watching him. 

It’s a bit disconcerting, that. 

It’s not like Liam’s attention isn’t generally focused on Louis, it is. Tonight though, as Louis’ “husband” at this Christmas Party they’ve crashed ( _”C’mon, Payno! I’ve just got these rings from a 20p machine - they’re perfect!”_ ), his gaze is a little more intense, he’s stood pressed into Louis’ side for most of the evening. 

That, and the three glasses of champagne he’s had might be doing Louis’ head in. 

“Think I might need a drink,” is all Louis says. Liam nods at that and turns back as whoever they’ve been talking to for the last half hour — Crystal and Tom, Louis thinks — asks him a question. 

At the bar, Louis leans forward and orders, sliding a little extra across to the bartender to make up for the trouble of being a party crasher. Turning back around, he leans against the bar and searches out Liam. He finds him, back in the same spot across the room, talking enthusiastically with his hands. The couple look a bit smitten and Louis can’t help but smile at that. Payno’s sincerity wins everyone over eventually. 

Liam looks up just then, catching Louis’ gaze. He smiles, lifting a hand and doing a poor imitation of a wink. Crystal — no, Krissy-with-a-K Louis randomly remembers all of a sudden — reaches out, fingertips to Liam’s elbow. Whatever she says brings a flush to Liam’s cheeks, and he ducks his head. 

That makes Louis frown, but it’s gone a second later when Liam glances over again. There’s a soft smile curling at the corners of his mouth that makes Louis’ stomach go tight. Before he can examine the feeling too closely though, the band comes back on stage. He can see Liam’s eyes light up even from the bar when they start up. 

That’s the next hour sorted then. Louis grabs his drink and heads back over. 

 

Liam’s leaning into him, giggling into Louis’ neck as they stagger out the door. His breath is hot against Louis’ skin, a lovely juxtaposition to the bite of the cold as they hit the pavement. They stumble, both a few drinks in, and Louis slides a hand around Liam’s waist to steady the both of them. 

“’was fun, yeah? Tonight?” Liam’s curled into his side, like he’s not the bigger of them. Louis likes it though. He presses his fingers in where they’ve settled, just under the edge of Liam’s jumper. 

“Loads,” he replies. They make it a few more steps; Louis should really look for a taxi but he’s distracted by the warmth of Liam’s skin under his fingertips, the softness. 

“Everyone thought we were a lovely couple.” Liam lifts his hand out in front of the two of them, the light from a lamppost glinting off the ring on his finger. He brings it closer, squinting at it. “Might have to put some nail stuff on it though,” he mumbles. “S’turning my finger green, I think.” Before Louis can laugh at him at him, he adds, “Ruth told me that once, you know.” 

There’s a note of pride in his voice and Louis can’t help the fondness that rolls through him. 

A few minutes later, voice quiet, Liam says, “Reckon it wouldn’t be so bad, being married to you.”

Louis does laugh at that, ignoring the twist in his stomach at Liam’s words. “Reckon it’d be wretched, Payno. You know I’m a mess.”

“You’re not,” Liam protests. 

He pulls away, stepping forward so that Louis’ forced to stop. There’s a flutter of nerves as he looks up at Liam. 

“You’re not,” Liam repeats. His brows are pulled together, the puppy face that Louis works really, really hard not to give in to on a daily basis. “You’re amazing, you don’t even know.”

He’s so sincere that Louis can feel his face starting to flush. “Payno—”

“Wait, wait,” Liam mumbles, crowding into Louis’ space. “I just—” He bites his lip, reaching out to curl his hand to the curve of Louis’ jaw. It feels like Louis’ heart might beat out of his chest. “I just want to try something,” Liam says, voice quiet. 

And then he kisses Louis. 

Louis can feel the ring, cool at first, warm against his cheek. Liam’s mouth warms just as quickly. 

This is it; this is the flutter, the twisting in his stomach that’s been there all night. Reaching out, Louis wraps his hand around Liam’s wrist. He can feel the rapid heartbeat under the coolness of his fingertips, and it calms his own. Letting his body lean into Liam’s, he tilts his head and deepens the kiss. 

It’s hard not to take another taste, Liam’s mouth slick and full when they finally pull away. He looks dazed and Louis can’t help but grin, a bit smug. A car honks as it passes by, but neither of them move. 

“You’re right,” Louis says, after a breath or two. “I _am_ amazing.” Liam’s eyes start to light up, crinkling nearly closed when Louis adds, “Landed you as my husband, didn’t I?”

Liam’s laughing as Louis kisses him this time, and Louis’ just fine with that.


End file.
